destinyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Juggernauts
The Storm Juggernauts is a Cabal Legion spread out in the solar system. During the Europa Incident, they fought alongside the Ice Hammer Legion combating the Fallen House of Storms. In the end however, they betrayed the Ice Hammers and joined forces with Fireteam Argus, the two groups helping each other to defeat the Storms. History Little is known about the Storm Juggernauts up until the point when Primus Ma'carn took command of the Legion. After that they embarked on several campaigns against the other species of the Darkness, dealing several blows against Vex, Hive and Fallen alike. Europa Incident The Storm Juggernauts originally joined the fight against the House of Storms when they received a distress call for help from the Ice Hammer Legion stationed on Europa. When they arrived they found that the Ice Hammers Firebase had been raided by Pike riding Storms. Once the aftermath of the raid had been cleaned up, the Storm Juggernauts returned to their own Firebase, Omegus, and prepared to fight the House of Storms. Soon, another raiding party showed up at their door. However, using their newly fielded Pursuers, the Storm Juggernauts managed to drive the Fallen raiders away. Battle for Storm Pass Some time after the raids, the Storm Juggernauts and the Ice Hammers joined forces to wipe out the House of Storms' stronghold on Europa, Storm Pass. Due to several jamming devices set up by the Fallen, the Cabal could not safely call down orbital bombardment from their Warships, the Glaciem Malleus XIII and the Vita Extinctor IX, so they had to enter the pass and combat the Storms directly. The Juggernauts opened the battle by sending in squadrons of Interceptors and Pursuers, along with the Ice Hammers infantry. Once the first set of AA guns had been taken out, Primus Ma'carn and his Honor Guard used Harvester transport ships to enter. After several hours of fighting, the Juggernauts breached two of the four defence lines. The Tram Attack While the Primus and the majority of the Storm Juggernauts was battling at Storm Pass, the long range scanners of Firebase Omegus picked up Guardian activity on a Golden Age tram. The commanding officer at Omegus, Bracus Kha'marn, rounded up every soldier he had available to attack the Guardians, going against his orders, to protect Omegus. The battle resulted in the destruction of the tram and the wounding of Avgust Boris and Scythe 6-2. However, Kha'marn lost his life to the two Guardians he wounded. Betrayal Once the battle for Storm Pass was over, with the Cabal emerging as victors, Primus Ma'carn travelled back towards his Land Tank. However, just as his Harvester was about to leave Storm Pass, the pilots discovered Fireteam Argus fighting a gigantic Hive Ogre and a horde of Thrall. Deciding that the Hive needed to be eliminated, Ma'carn and his Honor Guard fought the Hive alongside Argus. However, once Ma'carn called down an orbital bombardment on the Ogre, his Harvester was shot down by Stalker, a bounty hunter working with the House of Storms. This left no escape route for the Cabal, and they were struck down by the barrage together with the Ogre. Ma'carn was the only one who survived. Seeing no other way out, he chose to ally with the Guardians, slowly gaining their trust. One thing that Ma'carn had not predicted happened however. Primus Num'raul, commander of the Ice Hammers believed Ma'carn had been captured by the Guardians, and set out to rescue him. Once at the mountain ridge, Ma'carn attempted to stop the Hammers from killing the Guardians, and started to fight them. Num'raul took this as a sign of treason and ordered his men to attack Ma'carn. Showdown at the Icicle Towers After the brief battle with the Ice Hammers, which left both Ma'carn and Num'raul badly wounded, Bracus Tha'larc and Chief Engineer Iokar decided to follow their general's order, and gave Fireteam Argus assistance in attacking the now-heavily fortified Icicle Towers, both on the ground and in the air. The initial stages of the battle saw Iokar's Raptor squadron working together with airborne Guardians to assault the many Skiffs guarding the airspace above the Golden Age complex, while Tha'larc breached the facility. In the middle of all this, Stalker showed up again, flying a modified Skiff impervious to missile attacks. However, through combined effort, Orkrim Katesh and the Raptors shot the mercenary down. Once the Guardians had entered the underground facilities, Ma'carn joined the battle, killing Raks, the Pikemaster who had raided Omegus. After Rhall's demise, Ma'carn, Tha'larc and the rest of the Storm Juggernauts quickly withdrew from the exploding facility. Notable Juggernauts *Primus Ma'carn, Commander *Iokar, Chief Engineer *Bracus Tha'larc, Captain of the Honor Guard *Bracus Kha'marn, Commander of the Firebase (Deceased) Vehicles *Pursuer, prototype based on an Interceptor *Raptor, air superiority fighter Warships *Vita Extinctor IX, Flagship (Presumed to be destroyed) *Tempestas Arbiter X, Heavy Cruiser Warbases *Firebase Omegus, command center on Europa (Destroyed) Trivia *The Storm Juggernauts was created by Inquisitor01 Category:Cabal Legions Category:Argus Continuity Articles